


No Regrets

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, don't worry Kyoko doesn't die, she's unkillable as we've already established
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: The trail of blood across the wood floor shined in the moonlight that poured through the open window, making it almost look beautiful.Logically, Kyoko knew she shouldn’t have moved as much. But she also knew that it was lucky she was still alive this long in the first place, and she didn’t want to die with any regrets. So she called Makoto to hear his voice one last time.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm in an angst mood lately? idk man, enjoy
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

Kyoko exhaled through tightly pursed lips, leaning heavily against the wall. One arm was curled tightly around her torso, the other hand resting on the floor, palm up as she stared at the ceiling. The room, only moments before having been filled with yelling and a variety of other loud noises, was now quiet.

The men who had come hadn’t been searching for her. It seemed she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. Slowly, she looked down, pressing her lips together. The trail of blood across the wood floor shined in the moonlight that poured through the open window, making it almost look beautiful.

Logically, she knew she shouldn’t have moved as much. But she also knew that it was lucky she was still alive this long in the first place, and she didn’t want to die with any regrets. The chance of her surviving long enough for the authorities to arrive was slim. So, once she had settled against the wall, she took off one of her gloves, pulling her phone out of her pocket with a shaky hand. It was dotted with blood; whether it was hers or someone else’s was unknown for the time being.

The phone rang in her ear. She closed her eyes, waiting. And then a chipper, “Hey, Kyoko!” met her ears. She didn’t bother trying to hide a lazy smile as the other continued. “What’s up?”

“Hey, Makoto,” she replied, doing her best to keep her voice as level as she could. “I hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

“No way! I’m glad for a little break. Working with Byakuya can be a bit much sometimes.” He let out a little laugh. “Is everything okay? It seems like you’re breathing kinda hard. Did you just go for a run?”

She opened her eyes, finding her vision much blurrier than it had been before. Not thinking about it much, she glanced toward the trail she had left, biting the inside of her cheek to focus on something other than the pain in her chest. “Something like that. I hope Byakuya hasn’t been giving you too much trouble.”

“Nah, he’s just keeping me busy, like usual.” She could imagine that smile on his face, and her heart ached to really, truly see it; but imagination would have to be enough for now.

“I see.” She waited a moment, though she knew she didn’t have much time left as she watched the corners of her vision blacken. “Hey, Makoto.”

“Yeah? What’s up?”

Even just holding up the phone was draining her of her energy. She swallowed, feeling a trickle of blood drip down her cheek - or so she thought. When it plopped into her lap, she found it wasn’t red at all, but clear; it was a tear. “I...don’t tell you enough...how much you mean to me. I’m sorry about that.” Clearly thrown off, he stuttered and stumbled, trying to find a reply. She swallowed thickly. “You’re really...really special.”

Makoto continued stuttering, but he managed a ‘thank you.’ “I-I’m glad to hear that. You mean a lot to me, too, Kyoko.” Maybe it was selfish, but that was all she had been waiting to hear. Struggling for just a moment more, she tried to whisper one last thing.

_ “I’m sorry.” _

The words, however, couldn’t leave her lips. Her eyes slid closed, her hand fell to her side, and the phone lay face up, still displaying Makoto’s name as she lost consciousness. With no pressure over her wound, the phone was soon laying in a pool of blood, with Makoto still on the other line.

“Kyoko? Are you there? Huh, that’s weird. She must’ve disconnected…”

***

Colors swirled into a single pool of light. Little animals she couldn’t even begin to name beeped loudly and annoyingly. She could register that she was lying somewhere, and she could hear voices that were both muffled and far away. 

The light grew closer. It was warm and inviting. She knew she ought to go closer to it, so she began moving, pushing herself to sit and then onto her feet. She was barefoot, her gloves removed and her hands restored to how they were before her accident; it was the first time she could remember seeing them without scars in years. She inspected them as her steps echoed and she walked toward that light. As she approached, she felt calm. It seemed right.

One of the muffled voices shouted something. She stopped where she was, glancing over her shoulder as one of the animals perched itself on her head. There was nothing to see, but she strained her ears anyway, listening to see if she could make out the voice again. She didn’t know who it belonged to, but she was sure they were saying her name. Curious, she walked away from the light and headed down the path, thinking that perhaps if she got closer, she’d be able to discern who it was.

The voice was muttering something. It was quiet and fast, and she had no idea what the words were - but she did know now that it was Makoto’s voice.

Her heart leaped into her throat. Looking back at the light, still warm and inviting, she didn’t have to give it much more thought. She took off at a sprint, running toward his voice instead, feeling like she was moving through molasses. It didn’t matter. She was determined. She would return to him.

She reached the end of the pathway, breathless. Staring down into a white pit of nothingness, she hesitated, opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. The mumbling had stopped a long while ago, but that hadn’t stopped her. Closing her eyes, she drew a deep breath, and jumped.

***

A loud, steady beep filled Kyoko’s ears, which she slowly recognized as being synced with her heart. She felt warm, and also in a terrible amount of pain.

It felt as though her eyelids were glued shut. She let out a low groan and managed to pry them open, immediately being met with an absurd amount of white. A hospital, surely, which meant that somehow, she had survived the few bullet wounds she had sustained. 

A tuft of hair caught her eye, and she lowered her gaze from the ceiling, surprised to find Makoto sitting beside her cot, head resting in his arms, one hand inches away from hers. His face was turned to her, and although it was slack with sleep, she didn’t miss the tear track on one of his cheeks. Perhaps he was the reason? His luck often rubbed off on others, though she also knew that couldn’t be the only reason she had pulled through.

She glanced toward his hand, wanting to take it, but refraining. No need to startle him now. Registering that there were quiet voices in the hallway, she could recognize one of them, clear as day; Byakuya. She was surprised, but grateful nonetheless. And she was grateful she had survived after all.

Breath rattling in her chest, she cleared her throat lightly. “Makoto.” Her voice croaked, and she was in desperate need of some water, but she was sure that could wait a moment or two.

It took a moment for him to wake, but as soon as his eyes opened, he was sitting up, surprise and relief etched onto his tired face. “Kyoko! You’re okay!” He scooted his chair closer. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m fine,” she replied, even though her insides felt like they were on fire. She glanced toward the clock on the wall. “How long was I out?”

He frowned. “All night. The doctors weren’t sure if you were gonna make it.”

“Ah.” That made sense. After all, she hadn’t thought so.

Guilt and anger found its way into those brown eyes she had come to adore so much, and his frown deepened. “Why did you...I mean, you should have called the  _ police _ , not me…! Or you should have told me what was going on!” He shook his head. “You scared me. We were lucky someone heard the shots and called the police for you…”

He had always been so open. Though recently, she’d known that wasn’t such a bad thing. She swallowed dryly, having to look at the ceiling to escape that look in his eyes. “I didn’t think I had any chance at survival, and…” Well, now this was embarrassing. “I didn’t want to die with any regrets.”

That left him stunned silent for a moment, and when she looked down she noticed he was blushing. “So that’s why you said those nice things about me.”

“Yeah.” It wasn’t the only reason, but if she could get away with not saying the other reason, she’d gladly do it. “And also because I had lost a lot of blood.”

How Makoto had managed to melt her icy heart, she’d never know.

“Well, I meant it, too.” His frown returned, but the look in his eyes now was just determination, a pink hue still stuck to his cheeks. “You mean a lot to me, Kyoko. I don’t know what I’d do if something worse had happened.”

“You’d keep going.” After all they’d been through already, how could he not expect things like this? Then again, she knew that if she had been in his position, she’d probably be just as upset. Makoto was special and he always had been. She was quiet for a long moment. “In what I thought would be my final moments, I only wanted to hear your voice.” She glanced toward him, meeting wide eyes. “I didn’t want to worry you when I knew there was nothing that could be done.”

He didn’t respond right away, staring at the wall. “From now on, promise me you’ll take better care of yourself.”

She was surprised by the bluntness of the request, but she obliged. “Very well. I’ll try to be more careful.” Some tension left his shoulders, and he moved a little closer. He took her hand, and they fit well together. He blushed deeper, and she blushed, too, though neither of them moved away. Her heart raced, and she looked up at him.

They stared at each other for a moment. “Makoto. Come a little closer.”

He blinked, but did as he was told, leaning down toward the bed. She could practically feel the heat leaving his face. Reaching up with her opposite hand, she pulled him closer, and their lips met. His were soft and salty, and although every inch of him tensed up above her at first, he soon relaxed and it felt natural.

When he pulled away after a few moments, she slowly opened her eyes, smiling a little. “No regrets.”

He looked dazed, but a stupid grin made its way onto his face. “Can we do that again?” he asked, and leaned down once more.

“Makoto, not on my stomach…!”

“Ah! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”


End file.
